Conventionally, a variety of network products, for example hub, switch, modem, printer server, gateway, and integrated service digital network (ISDN) each has a predetermined shape. As such, a considerable space is required if two or more of above network products are used. Further, such stacked network products may be messy because each network product has a predetermined shape. This is inconvenient for management and detection.
Thus, it is desirable to provide stacked housings for network devices wherein each housing is matched to the other such that the stacked housings are in good order as well as capable of carrying out a convenient management and detection.